


Requiem of Sunshine and Rainbows

by Kittenanimegirl_13



Series: Camp Campbell is the place for Me and You [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Neglect, Sad Max, The floof be sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 05:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenanimegirl_13/pseuds/Kittenanimegirl_13
Summary: Max has never told anyone about the reasoning behind Mr. HoneyNuts. What was so special about the bear anyway?





	Requiem of Sunshine and Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> CAMP CAMPBELL IS THE PLACE FOR ME AND YOU
> 
> So yes! Camp Camp fanfiction...I've never seen any explaining how Mr. HoneyNuts is so special to Max so I wanted to give my own take on why. If you didn't pay attention to the tags, here are some warnings:
> 
> Implied Child abuse, neglect, alcohol abuse, and a sad Max. 
> 
> It will be somewhat angsty but not much...
> 
> Enjoy!

"Everyone wish Gwen luck~! I'm taking her to a job interview!" David strutted out if the counselor cabin, and appeared to be doing lunges towards the Camp Campbell car.

Gwen was not too far behind him. She was all cleaned up in her nicer clothing with her hair in a bun, holding a teddy bear. "YEAH! Let's do it!" Gwen was at the car and was about to get in until she turned and looked to Max, who had been following her.

"Oh! And Max has a Teddy Bear! EAT SHIT SATAN!" Gwen threw the teddy bear to Max and it hit him in the head and squeaked.

Once David and Gwen were gone, Nurf ordered the campers there to start pointing and laughing at Max, which they did voluntarily. 

Max turned away, grabbing his bear and walked away to his tent. He could still hear the constant mocking laughter and felt a single tear form in his eye before blinking it away.

Once inside his tent and on his bed, he held the bear close to his chest with himself curled into a ball on his side. The insistent laughter wouldn't go away.

Why was this bear so special to him? Why did he love this bear more than anything? 

Well, when you're a ten year old who doesn't have any parents to turn to, where do you go?

When you have a father who love his beer more than his own child and a mother who would rather hit you than hug you, who would love you? 

No one.

Max had no one before he came to the Godforsaken camp that was Camp Campbell. So the only thing he had was a small bear. A bear that was given to him when his parents still loved him. When the world was a bit more bearable.

When Max was actually happy.

Max has no one.

So he finds refuge and love in a stuffing deprived bear that's falling apart, literally at the seams.

Max felt a tear roll down his cheek. One turned into two. Two into four. The waterworks started, and Max buried his head into the stuffed bear, soaking it with tears. 

The laughing had stopped. All was quiet. 

Max needed to stop crying. But he couldn't. He couldn't stop the years worth of tears that started piling up.


End file.
